CLASSIC
by leoclassie
Summary: " Hanya Sebuah cerita klasik "


**CLASSIC**

Original Fanfict by **leoclassie**

Genre : Angst, Yaoi etc

Cast : Guess who ?

Warning! Typo! Jika tidak suka tidak dianjurkan membaca.

…

~1~

Selama kurang lebih 10 tahun dirawat oleh keluarga Byun, kini saatnya ia untuk membalas budi. Keadaan pagi ini begitu suram seperti pagi – pagi sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia tahu cepat atau lambat sang kepala keluara, Byun Hwangsu akan menyingkirkannya dari rumah ini.

Lelaki yang sudah mencapai kepala lima itu berdehem sembari melipat koran di atas meja, menatap tajam lelaki mungil di hadapannya.

" Aku tidak akan basa – basi, intinya kau akan menikah dengan CEO Ohcorp minggu depan. Kau sudah harus bersiap – siap dari sekarang "

" Pa..paman, apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Pernikahan bahkan–

" Aku tidak peduli! Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau yang segera pergi dari rumah ini. Kau tak lihat bagaimana perusahaan Byun belakangan ini?! Bahkan anak istriku harus mengurangi fasilitas mewahnya dan kau hanya menambah beban jika terus berada disini "

Lelaki tua itu pergi tanpa mau menoleh lagi padanya. Baekhyun masih setia duduk disana menahan isak tangisnya. Mengapa hidup begitu sulit untuknya? Dinikahkan oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya di umur belia.

Padahal sejak ia kecil, hidupnya juga tak bisa dibilang enak. Pada umur 5 tahun, kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam perjalanan bisnis. Ia pun dititipkan di keluarga pamannya yang tak begitu menyukainya dan perusahaan Byun yang masih jaya pada masa – masa itu pun turut dialihkan untuk pamannya.

Namun tak seperti kakaknya, Byun Hwangsu tidak memiliki kemampuan sama sekali dalam mengelola perusahaan. Ditambah setelah mendapat harta yang melimpah, istrinya Hyesun dan anak gadisnya Doyeon begitu banyak berfoya – foya, sehingga tidak sempat lagi menyisakan keuangan cadangan untuk perusahaan. Perlahan namun pasti perusahaan Byun semakin terpuruk setiap tahunnya. Hutang dimana – mana dan suntikan dana dari investor yang kian menurun karena hilangnya rasa percaya oleh perusahaan tersebut. Pada akhirnya, setelah merasa nasib perusahaan benar – benar berada di ujung tanduk, giliran Baekhyun yang harus berkorban dengan berkedok sebagai balas budi atas jasa keluarga pamannya yang sudah merawatnya selama ini.

Lelaki mungil itu segera sadar dari lamunannya meratapi nasib dan menarik nafas dalam mencoba menyemangati dirinya kembali. Ia berjalan dan baru beberapa langkah, ia mendapati bibinya menetapnya sinis.

" Hei anak bodoh! Mau kemana lagi kau?! Cepat urus tumpukan pakaian dan piring – piring kotor di belakang. Para pelayan sudah diberhentikan sejak kemarin, itu artinya sekarang kau menggantikan mereka! "

Lagi. Setelah pamannya, kini bibinya memperlakukannya seperti pembantu. Ia berbalik arah dan menurut mengikuti perintah bibinya. Mulai dikerjakannya pelan – pelan semua yang kotor dengan tangan kecilnya.

Tidak apa – apa. Ia sudah terbiasa mengerjakan semua ini. Bahkan saat ia masih kecil sekali, walaupun hanya kadang – kadang tetapi tetap saja ia menjadi terbiasa karena menjadi terlalu patuh. Ia bisa saja menolak, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Terkadang ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia hanya berharap dengan keluarnya ia dari rumah ini, kehidupannya akan menjadi lebih baik. Ya, ia harap.

888

Hari berjalan begitu cepat. Satu persatu barang miliknya sudah dipindahkan ke kediaman Oh. Kemarin seharusnya menjadi hari yang bersejarah untuknya, namun sepertinya ia harus mengubur dalam – dalam ekspetasinya. Setelah mengucapkan janji sakral dan mengambil ciuman pertamanya, lelaki itu menariknya memasuki mobil dengan dekorasi khas pengantin untuk mereka, sebelum berlanjut pada pesta acara resepsi di malam hari.

 _Flashback_

 _Di dalam mobil mewah yang tengah melaju, terdapat dua sejoli yang masih setia dalam keheningan. Baekhyun sesekali melirik lelaki yang kini sudah sah menjadi suaminya._

 _Oh Sehun. Lelaki berbadan tegap dengan garis rahang tajam yang begitu mempesona. Tidak ada cela pada lelaki itu, hanya saja tatapannya yang begitu dingin setiap kali mata mereka bertemu._

 _Tiba – tiba di pengendara, yaitu Sehun sendiri memarkirkan mobil mereka ke pinggir jalan yang kosong. Baekhyun berjengit dan menoleh dengan raut kebingungan._

" _Kau tahukan jika pernikahan ini hanya karena kepentingan bisnis?_

 _Lelaki mungil iu terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Memang apa yang ia harapkan?_

" _Bagus. Itu berarti aku dapat menceraikanmu kapan saja dan kau harus siap akan itu. Tetapi perlu kau tahu, bahwa saja aku ingin melakukan hal –hal yang dilakukan pasangan pernikahan pada umumnya. Kau harus memainkan peranmu dengan baik! Anggap saja itu sebagai bayaran untukku karena telah bersedia membantu perusahaan Byun yang hampir bangkrut. Kau dengar itu."_

" _iya.." lirih Baekhyun,_

 _Setelah itu mobil mereka kembali melaju membelah jalanan._

…

Kini Baekhyun telah menjalani hari pertamanya di mansion Oh. Sejak pernikahannya, ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sedikit lega tidak langsung bertatap kembali dengan pria itu karena yakin akan berakhir canggung.

Hanya saja tinggal di rumah yang dua kali lebih luas dibandingkan rumah pamannya sendirian juga bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Para maid disini terlihat beberapa kali melintas di hadapannya, tetapi mereka tidak menginap. Mereka akan segera pulang menjelang sore, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mareka masing – masing dan kembalilah Baekhyun menjadi sendirian saat malam tiba.

Walaupun bibi Hyesun sering kali menampakkan ketidaksukaan pada dirinya, tapi ia merasa kata – kata pedas yang ia dengar selama di rumah pamannya lebih baik daripada dilingkupi kesendirian seperti ini.

" Sudah melamunnya?"

Lelaki mungil itu mengerjapkan mata mecilnya melihat kedatangan Sehun yang begitu tiba – tiba.

" Ka-kau sudah pulang?..

" Hmm "

" Apa kau mau mandi sekarang? Atau makan malam terlebih dahulu. Aku bisa menyiapkannya.."

" Tidak usah mengurusiku. Kau kembali saja ke kamar.."

Baekhyun melangkah ragu hingga sepersekian detik ia berjalan cepat melewati Sehun untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia sungguh kebingungan. Di hari pernikahannya bahkan pria itu sudah menegaskan padanya bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas bisnis dan tetap akan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan mereka seperti suami-istri pada umumnya.

Saat Baekhyun sudah melakukan hal sewajarnya dan tugasnya, Sehun malah menolaknya. Apakah Sehun membencinya? Tapi mengapa? Segera ditepisnya pikiran – pikiran aneh itu dan mulai menduga mungkin saja Sehun kelelahan dan segera ingin beristirahat.

Setelah itu ia pun membersihkan tubuhnya untuk bersiap mengarungi pulau kapuk.

888

Pagi – pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Awalnya kepala pelayan bagian dapur, bibi Han menolak kehadiran Baekhyun dan meminta Tuannya tersebut untuk menunggu di meja makan. Tapi ia bersikeras. Lagipula ia sudah menjadi kebiasaannya melakukan pekerjaan rumah di pagi hari, jadi tidak enak sama sekali jika sekarang harus berdiam diri.

" Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Tuan muda pintar memasak.."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian tulus dari Bibi Han. Wanita tua yang terlihat kaku dan enggan untuk diajaknya berbicara ternyata bersikap hangat dan keibuan padanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

" Dulu waktu di rumah paman, aku sering menyiapkan sarapan jika pelayan sedangk kebetulan tidak ada. Jadi tidak sulit untukku sekarang menyiapkan menu pagi sederhana seperti ini, bi.."

Ia memasak sup jamur, omelet, dan roti panggang. Tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi cukup mengenyangkan untuk porsi dua orang. Dengan telaten ia menyusun hasil masakan di piring dan mangkuk untuk ditata di meja makan bersama dua orang pelayan lainnya.

" Benarkah? Wah..kukira tadinya Tuan muda pasti tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumahan, terlebih untuk memasak. Tetapi sepertinya aku salah..

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Ia hanya orang yang tidak diinginkan keberadaannya yang kemudian menjelma menjadi Tuan muda di rumah ini. Bukan Tuan muda manja yang memang sudah memiliki segalanya.

Tepat setelah ia selesai menata makanan di meja makan, Sehun datang dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sudah rapi dengan kemeja kerjanya dan mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari Baekhyun. Dengan elegan diiseruputnya kopi yang sudah disiapkan pelayan untuknya.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan…sebaiknya kau makan dulu sebelum berangkat"

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan melirik sekilas ke arah mangkuk yang sudah disiapkan dan kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun terduduk lesu di kursi meja makan meratapi semua masakan yang telah dibuatnya. Walaupun porsi ini hanya untuk dua orang, tetap saja ia takkan mampu menghabiskannya seorang diri. Mungkin ia akan memakannya bersama Bibi Han dan pelayan lainnya nanti. Daripada semua makannya harus berakhir di tempat sampah.

888

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Baekhyun belum mendapati Sehun di kediamannya. Setelah beberapa hari mengabaikannya, lelaki itu menghilang. Sebenanrnya ingin sekali ia bertanya pada Sehun tentang apa yang terjadi. Mengapa lelaki itu selalu dingin, menatapnya tajam, mengabaikannya.

Namun ia terlalu takut dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu dengan aura kuatnya, bahkan ruangan sunyi mampu memberikan radar untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya.

Malam semakin larut, Baekhyun menduga Sehun pasti takkan pulang malam ini. Lelaki mungil itu melangkah menuju kamar dan kemudian mengurungkan niatannya karena mendengar keributan di pintu utama. Benar saja, setelah sampai ia melihat Sehun yang tampak begitu urakan. Kancing teratas kemejanya sudah terbuka, rambur acak – acakan ditambah bau alkohol yang kentara. Tidak terbiasa dengan bau adiktif yang menyengat membuat Baekhyun menjadi pening.

Walau begitu, ia tetap mendekat dan memampah Sehun yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar darinya. Ia menyampirkan lengan lelaki itu ke punggungnya dan perlahan – lahan mulai berjalan menuju kamar Sehun.

" Ugghh…Luhan brengsek! Beraninya kau meninggalkanku…

Beberapa kali ia nyaris terjatuh karena menopang tubuh berat Sehun dan pergerakan ugal –ugalan lelaki tersebut.

" Brengsek..mati kau! Arrgg..

" Luhan..luhan..

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung membaringkan tubuh Sehun di ranjang. Melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya dan sedikit melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya. Beberapa dala keadaan setengah sadar, pria it uterus merancau memanggil – manggil seseroang bernama Luhan yang ia yakini pasti merupakan orang spesial bagi Sehun.

Tidak mau berpikir lama – lama tentang masalah pelik yang dialami Sehun, lelaki mungil iu lantas menaikkan selimut sebatas dada Sehun dan beranjak pergi.

Baru selangkah, Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik kuat pergelangkan tangan yang lebih kecil hingga ikut terjembap ke ranjang _king size_ milik Sehun. Didekapnya wajah Baekhyun yang begitu mungil lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Lama – kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas dan kasar. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun memberontak saat sadar apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Namun, pergerakan dari remaja itu malah semakin meningkatkan libido pria yang tengah mabuk. Dihempasnya tubuh Baekhyun dan dalam sekejap ia kembali melumat bibir tipisnya.

" Ughh..Luhan..

Sedangkan Sehun menikmati permainannya, Baekhyun merasa cengkraman pria itu di tengkuknya terlalu kuat. Belum lagi lumatan kasarnya yang melukai bibirnya. Setiap baekhyun melakukan perlawanan, Sehun tak kalah pula membalasnya dengan sentuhan yang lebih kasar. Sehingga Baekhyun pada akhirnya membiarkan Sehun mengerjai tubuhnya. Walaupun kalimat permohonan juga jerit rintihan yang memekakkan telah ia keluarkan. Pria di atasnya tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya mahkota Baekhyun direnggut paksa oleh suaminya. Menyisakan tangis dan rasa sakit yang harus pemuda belia itu rasakan sepanjang malam.

TBC


End file.
